


Snapchat

by DraconSinss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a mischievous little fuck, Even if it's mostly background, First time writing something like this, Fluff and Humor, Human!Bill, Humor, M/M, Sec, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Should probably mention that, Snapchat, bottom!Bill, idk - Freeform, it's not much, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gave Bill an amazing idea. He proceeds to execute it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymonimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/gifts).



> I feel like an awesome pile of giddy fuck right now. Also, *rough cough* I'm too young for this shit.

Bill gasped. He moaned, face flushed against his lover's shoulder.

Dipper thrust into him at a set pace, grunting and moaning for him. It made Bill giddy and all the more turned on. He gave a particularly loud moan as Dipper gripped his hips and went into him  _hard._

He whined and whimpered for more, hugging him by the neck. He opened his eyes and looked to the night stand.  _Pine Tree's phone._

_"You should snap-chat it to Shooting Star."_

_"Maybe she'll stop asking for pictures of what we do."_

A breathless grin spread on Bill's face. He looked to Pine Tree's concentrated face. Cautiously, between the gasps and moans he reached for it and steeled his grip on both Dipper and his phone.

He held his breath and stilled his hand that carried the phone, holding it afar. The shutter was masked by the brunette's finishing moan.

 

* * *

 

 

Pacifica played numbly on Mabel's phone. She always denied that she played games on it, but hers only had professional apps and puzzle games. (To keep up appearances, of course.)

She pouted when a notification disturbed her game of Mustache Ninja. "Mabel, your brother's snapchatting you." She clicked the eyePhone off and placed it on the coffee table.

Mabel gasped and dashed right in from the kitchen, icing and sprinkles littering her hands and face.

She tapped the notification and blushed, dropping it and shielding her eyes. "Awwwwe, WHY?!"

Pacifica picked it up and glanced at the screen. Her eyes widened and she immediately placed it face down on the coffee table.

It was Bill's twofie. The caption read:

_"Balls deep in a demon. ;D"_

 

* * *

 

Dipper held Bill gently, his hands roaming the demon's chest. He looked over his shoulder and seen that he had just finished sending something to Mabel. He hummed. "Decided to feed the beast and got a pic of us snuggling?" He asked.

Bill smirked. "You can say that..."

Not twenty minutes later Mabel got sevral apology messages.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself smile. What a rare occurrence.


End file.
